Switching Sides
by Angel C and H
Summary: Astrid is trying to confess her feelings to Hiccup. But an incident gives Hiccup Amnesia and Viggo gets to the blank Hiccup first. Hiccup then is convinced that he is a hunter and that Astrid is his worst enemy. Will Astrid get her old Hiccup back and confess? Or is he a hunter forever? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Switching Sides

Here's the first chapter to Switching Sides! I'll try to upload daily if I can. Really exciting story coming up!

* * *

Chapter 1: Ambushed

"Hey Astrid, you see anything?" Hiccup asked

"No I only see rocks and grass." Astrid responded. Hiccup was leaving out on a recon mission and Astrid volunteered to go with him after Heather had a talk with her about confessing to Hiccup. She had kissed him more than once but she never told him the three words (I love you) yet. The recon mission was to find any info that could lead them to Viggo and maybe find something that could help them beat him. They went to a small island only to find nothing so far.

"There's just got to be something here." Hiccup said out loud to convince himself. "He must've been here."

"Hiccup, let's just land and think about where to look ok?" Astrid tried to help.

"Ya that's a good idea. Thanks Astrid." Hiccup smiled. Astrid felt a small blush appear on her cheeks but returned the smile with one of her own.

*Astrid POV*

We landed and talked for an hour before Hiccup finally found a hunter arrow laying in the grass. I couldn't believe we found it!

"Hiccup! You found something!" I was happy for him trying to keep his spirits high because he is unstable when it comes to Viggo. He gave me a smile appreciating my positivity which didn't often show from me. I'm not the 'happy go lucky' girl but for Hiccup there can be an exception.

"This must've been a camp. There's no dragons around so the only explanation would be that this was fired at a training dummy but someone missed and they just left it here. There's got to be more here now!" Hiccup was so intelligent. It was one of the things I loved about him. His kindness, smarts, and selflessness. But what I love most about him is that he loves me for who I am. I was lost in his green eyes to understand what he was saying at the moment until he started looking at me confused. "Astrid? You there?" I blushed madly realizing what was going on.

"Ya! Sorry. I- I was just thinking about something." I covered up.

"What about?" Hiccup is always interested in what I had on my mind.

"No, it's stupid." I was trying to build up the courage to tell him that I loved him. More than just a friend or a special friend.

"Astrid. Nothing you can say is stupid. I know you don't think of anything that is pointless." He was right.

"Well I was just thinking about... u- us." I finally started it. It's all downhill from here right?

"Us?" He echoed.

"Ya. I was thinking about our relationship and I just wanted to tell you something." I started avoiding his eyes and I was uncontrollably blushing.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well... I had a talk. Well talks with Heather and I realized that there is so much m-more bet-between us." I started studdering because I was getting nervous. Come on! I'm fearless! What ever happened to that?

"Astrid, you know I care about you and what you have to say. You shouldn't be nervous." Hiccup finally gave me the confidence I needed. Here it goes.

"Hiccup I realized that I don't just like you anymore but now I.. I.. I Lo-"

"Astrid Look out!" Hiccup lunged at me and knocked me out of the way of an oncoming boulder. The boulder hit Hiccup sending him flying backwards out of sight onto the grass.

"HICCUP!" I screamed getting up and running towards him. I ran to where he landed only to find Viggo standing two feet from him.

"Why hello Astrid." Viggo greeted. "I see that Hiccup had an unfortunate accident yes?"

"Leave. Hiccup. Alone." I started snarling tightening my grip on my ax.

"Astrid you do realize that Hiccup won't survive without proper treatment and I doubt that you can get him back to your base or edge is it? In time. However I can bring him to a private outpost saving his life and bring him back to full health and return him to you for a price of course." Viggo smiled.

"What price?" I lowered my ax quickly to hear what he had to say. Each second was a second that could be vital to Hiccup.

"Leave this island and never return to this area again. But also I think an arrow from your dragon would also be a good trade." Viggo suggested.

"Fine. Deal. As long as Hiccup survives I'll do it." I gave him an arrow from Stormfly and left the Island. Looking at Viggo who loaded Hiccup onto a boat.

* * *

What's going to happen? Will Astrid confess her love when Hiccup returns? Or does Viggo have other plans in mind? Find out next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Switching Sides

So here's chapter 2! I hope to get Chapter 3 up soon. This chapter doesn't have a lot of action but It's a huge part to the story. You have to read this to understand the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

 _*Hiccup POV*_

*Man my head hurts.* I thought to myself as I awoke to a strange room. I saw a man walk in. He had dark hair and a black beard with a scar on his neck.

"Good Morning Hiccup." The man said. Who was this 'Hiccup'?

"Who's Hiccup?" I asked. The man gave me a confused look that turned into a grin. What's going on?

"Sorry. You must have hit your head harder than we thought. Your name is Hiccup. My name is Viggo. I am your friend. You were attacked by enemies of ours who call themselves 'Dragon Riders' led by a viking named Astrid and the most dangerous dragon out there named Toothless who is a Night Fury."

"Astrid? Toothless? Those names sound familiar." I heard him say those names. I couldn't tell where I heard them before.

"Hiccup. I must talk with by brother Ryker for a minute. I hope you'll excuse my absence." He was very formal and really polite.

"It's ok. Take your time." I said to Viggo.

 _*Normal POV*_

Viggo took Ryker aside to talk with him privately.

"What is it Viggo?" Ryker asked.

"Hiccup has awoken." Viggo smiled back.

"Good. Then let me break every bone in his arms and legs for causing us so much trouble." Ryker responded.

"No. There will be no need for that. You see, Hiccup doesn't remember who he is. The hit he took to the head gave him amnesia. We would've preferred Astrid for her warrior skills but we now have a dragon mastermind on our side. There's only one problem I can see in our way." Viggo told his brother.

"And what's that?"

"When I mentioned Astrid's name to him trying to convince him she's our enemy, he remembered hearing that name before along with the name Toothless."

"So?"

"If he remembers who they are and what they mean to him he may turn on us."

"So how do we stop that from happening? I'm pretty sure Hiccup will remember Astrid. They're obviously more than friends because of the way they act together. Toothless is his best friend so I assume you have a plan?" Ryker asked.

"Indeed I do." Viggo began. "If we make Hiccup believe that Astrid was a spy who pretended to love him to earn his trust and attacked him giving him amnesia, he'll probably see her as an enemy if parts of his memory return of them together. We'll tell Hiccup that Toothless was always his friend and that he was brainwashed to join the riders and we have a way to treat his condition. That way we could have a Night Fury in our army. We know Toothless won't hurt Hiccup. Astrid will try and bring him back but Hiccup will see that as a chance to attack him again and won't trust her." Viggo smiled again.

"Let's just hope he still has that dragon knowledge in his brain." Ryker said back.

"I have no doubt in that. That is who he is. It will be second nature to him. He most likely won't hunt dragons with us so in the meantime we'll have to bring the dragons we capture to a secret lair. The loving side of him towards dragons will still be there so we just have to do our business behind his back and make him believe that we a relocating them to a better environment." Viggo had his plan all laid out.

 _*Hiccup POV*_

I saw Viggo re-enter the room I had to ask about those names. "So who's Astrid?" He looked a little stressed as I asked him that.

"Astrid is the leader of the dragon riders. She was a spy that we didn't know about and she tried to earn our trust by pretending to love you to get in close enough to stop us from relocating dragons to far better environments. I have to say she acted so well that she had us all fooled. You fell for her and she managed to destroy many of our ships and bases and by the time we found out which was a few days ago, she took you before we could warn you and she rolled a boulder at you which knocked you out and that is why you can't remember mostly anything."

"What a cruel thing to do." I responded. Wow. A girl pretended to love me and just tried to stab me in the back? (Metaphorically) "What about Toothless? Was he the same?"

"No. Toothless is your best friend. He and you could not be separated. Astrid managed to brainwash Toothless into believing that we are the enemy of dragons. Toothless left you to join the riders unwillingly but he never attacked you since. He may be brainwashed, but he still loves you with all his heart. We've been trying to win him back and now that you're awake again maybe we can save him and you two can be together again. And I'm not lying about how close you two are. You sleep in the same house together, you fly together, you do everything together."

At that moment I saw a little flashback of this black dragon. That must be Toothless.

 _Flashback_

"Ok position three. No. Four!" I noticed I had two legs and not one. We flew under a huge ark. "Yes it worked!" I flew the dragon into a pillar. "Sorry!" I said

Toothless growled. We flew into another Pillar.

"That was my fault" Then he slapped my face with his ear. "Ya Ya I'm on it!"

I then saw myself fighting this colossal dragon who had six eyes falling from the sky with his mouth on fire. He crashed into the ground exploding and Toothless and I tried to avoid the blast by dodging he beast's tail. The back of Toothless' tail fell off and we hit a club at the end of the tail. I saw myself falling towards the fire only to see Toothless scream and tried to fly after me grabbing me and tucking me into his body before everything went dark.

 _Flashback Ends_

"Woah" I said.

"What's wrong?" Viggo asked.

"I just had a memory!" I exclaimed happily

"Of..." He was nervous of what I just said.

"Toothless and how we had fun together and how he saved my life from certain death. He truly is my best friend!"

"I wouldn't lie to you know wouldn't I?" Viggo asked me playfully.

"No, I don't think you would."

* * *

Boom. Hiccup thinks Viggo is his friend and Astrid is his enemy. I just couldn't have Hiccup mad at Toothless. That is crossing the line. But hey I still have Hiccup who fell for Astrid. He just thinks she's the enemy who he loved at one point. Don't worry. There won't be a depressing ending to this story. Promise :3


	3. Chapter 3

Switching Sides

Long chapter ahead. I hope you all enjoy it! The stage is set and now the story really begins! Emotional Chapter near the end.

* * *

Chapter 3: Reunited

 _*Normal POV*_

"I want to see Toothless. When can I see him again?" Hiccup asked Viggo

"Dang it I promised Astrid I'd bring him back. I guess I could try and get Hiccup to bring Toothless to us though." Viggo said under his breath. "Actually I'm sending you out today. You'll be going undercover as a dragon rider to get Toothless back. Astrid might notice you but let's just hope she thinks you still love her so she won't try anything to hurt you again."

"Ok. When do we leave?" Hiccup asked.

"Right now." Viggo responded.

On an island somewhere

Viggo dropped Hiccup off before wishing him luck on his mission to 'rescue' Toothless.

 _*Hiccup POV*_

I saw a blue Nadder dragon with a blonde viking on it's back I managed to see her face before she saw me.

She was beautiful.

That was an understatement. Aphrodite herself wouldn't stand a chance against her. She landed and looked at me. I saw tears forming at the edges of her eyes. Who was she?

"Hiccup?" She chocked out.

"Yes?" I tried to say a little confused. Suddenly I felt a bone shattering punch to me ribs. I fell on the ground. Was she attacking me?

"That's for risking your own life to protect mine." She huffed then brought me in for the most rib cracking hug I've ever felt. Which isn't saying much considering how much I remember. She looked into my eyes and said, "And that's for coming back to me." She nuzzled into my chest still squeezing me making it hard to breathe. I didn't want to ask her name because we were obviously really good friends.

"So where are we headed?" I asked.

"Where do you think genius? Back to the Edge! Where you belong!" She was really happy with me in her presence. I have to say I feel the same.

 _Back at Dragon's Edge_

"Guys! Hiccup's back?" The blonde said.

"Wow that's great! You're okay!" A fat viking shouted.

"So Astrid, where did you find him?" I beefy viking with black hair asked. Wait. ASTRID!? Where!?

"He was alone on the same island where he almost died." The blonde answered. Wait. That's Astrid!? The one who betrayed me? The one who pretended to love me? Why was she so happy to see me? Why was she almost crying when she hugged me?

"Hey guys, is Toothless around?" I asked. I suddenly heard a door burst open with the Black Night Fury from my memories bounding towards me tackling me licking me in the face. Yup that was Toothless. "Toothless!" I laughed. The dragon let me stand up but wouldn't leave me alone. Viggo was right. We are closer than anything else in this world. "Thanks for the welcome guys but I'm going to head somewhere to think for a bit ok?" I stated

"Why not go back to your own hut?" The fat viking asked.

"Oh. Ok. Toothless lead the way!" Toothless ran to the hut that I assumed was mine.

 _*Astrid POV*_

Hiccup is finally back! I can finally sleep in peace knowing that he is ok! I have to tell him how I fell before it's too late. I have to tell him now. The sunset will provide a nice touch to the scene. I walked up to Hiccup's hut and knocked on the door. "Hiccup?"

"Yes?" I heard a reply so I opened the door.

"What are you up to?" I tried to hide the butterflies in my stomach.

"Just thinking." He responded. He didn't seem like himself. "What were you up to?" He asked slowly turning around his face was uneasy like almost afraid of me and a little hurt like he had just broke up.

"I was thinking also." I confessed. He gave a little huff and was about to turn when I accidentally added, "About you." I found myself blushing realizing what I just said.

"Of course you were." He replied sarcastically. I was a little shocked hearing his tone.

"What did I say?" I asked. What did I do or say that made his attitude so strange?

"Astrid, please stop lying to me." He sighed.

"Lying?" I was so confused.

"I know you don't actually care about me. You just pretended to love me so you could attack Viggo and steal Toothless." He said dryly.

"What!?" I was hurt by this. "Steal Toothless?" I added. "Pretended to love you?" I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"When I woke up, Viggo told me all about how you pretended to love me and how you knocked a boulder at me and that's why I can't remember anything but Toothless." I was crushed. He didn't remember me and now he thinks I'm his enemy. This day couldn't get any worse! I felt myself tearing up.

"I would never try to harm you Hiccup! That boulder was headed for both of us and you pushed me out of the way to save my life and you got hit becasue you wanted to save me! I've never been so scared for you since you got hit by the Red Death's tail and we all thought you died but Toothless saved you from the explosion!"

 _*Hiccup POV*_

Right when she said that my flashback of falling replayed in my mind again. How did she know about that? Suddenly I remembered saving her from falling after hitting the Red Death with a plasma blast.

 _Flashback_

"Ah!" I felt a punch on my shoulder.

"That's for scaring me" I saw a younger version of Astrid looking at me

"What? What? Is it always going to be this way cus-" She tugged on my collar and kissed me and held it for a few seconds before parting. "I guess I could get used to it." She answered me with a smile. Then a Viking handed me a tail that looked like the kind that went on Toothless.

"Welcome Home." He said. I felt so wanted and so accepted.

 _Flashback Ends_

 _*Astrid POV*_

"You know, you're acting is amazing." Hiccup said.

"What do you mean?" I asked still feeling tears coming down my cheeks.

"Kissing me was a great way to earn my trust to get Toothless." I never had felt more weak and more crushed.

"Hiccup, I kissed you because I was worried. Everyday you were unconscious, I cried and I would check on you everyday. I kissed your forehead before I left every time. You didn't even know Viggo then. When I saw you awake I never felt happier. I just had to kiss you to show you how happy I was that you were ok and how worried I was. I NEEDED to kiss you to confirm that you were really there and that you were really going to be ok." I started to break down and cry. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see his eyes suddenly showing concern for me.

"I don't know if you're telling the truth or if you are lying. Tell me. If my memory were to come back right now, would you be afraid?" He asked.

"Nothing would make me feel better right now than if your memory came back and our relationship came back!" I was still crying.

"But Viggo said-"

"Hiccup, listen. Viggo is a liar and a villain. He and you have been fighting for the past year. He always seems to beat you at every turn. He is trying to get you to join him so he can kill or sell every dragon in this world." My tears were starting to slow down. "Please if there's anything I can do to help you bring your memory back I'll do it. I can't stand for you to be away from me. I can't bare to live without you in my life."

 _*Normal POV*_

Suddenly Hiccup noticed that this was sincere. She might actually be telling the truth. But is she?

* * *

So much confusion. What will Hiccup do? Believe the one that brought him back to full health or the one that is crying for him? Both say the other is lying but which one is right? Find out Soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Switching Sides

I know I didn't upload in a few days. I was camping with a few friends with no internet or my lab top to write with. Anyways, I figured to make a couple of long chapters and only a few more. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Remembering

Hiccup was sleeping in his bed thinking about what Astrid had said. He didn't know who to believe. The man that saved his life or the girl who's so focused on getting his memory back. Viggo could've killed him but he didn't. Astrid could've killed him also. One of them was lying. He wanted to choose the right side though.

"Hiccup?" Astrid slowly crept in his room. Hiccup woke up but pretended he was still asleep. This was his chance to get closer to see if Astrid was telling the truth or if she was going to do something bad to him. As he was thinking about what she may do, he suddenly felt a little cold air hit his back and shortly after he felt warmth. He pondered what that was and found out that it was Astrid getting into bed with him.

"AAAH!" Hiccup shot out and landed face first on the ground. Astrid quickly got up and looked down at the auburn haired boy.

"Hiccup?" She asked again softly.

"Y-Yes?" Hiccup asked somewhat nervously.

"Are you ok?" Astrid asked.

"Yes." Hiccup replied. "So what's up?" He tried to ask casually.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, why are you here at this hour?" Hiccup asked a really straight forward question.

"I couldn't sleep." Was Astrid's reply.

"Aaaaaaaand?" Hiccup's question still wasn't answered. Why was she in his room.

"So I came here so I could sleep." Astrid replied a little embarrassed.

"How do I help you sleep?" Hiccup asked. She was supposed to be the enemy!

"Well ever since the incident with your head, I couldn't sleep. I was worried that Viggo would poison you or worse." Astrid stated. "Would it be ok if I slept here? I will be able to sleep knowing that you're here and ok." Astrid finished closing her eyes waiting for Hiccup to send her away.

"Um. Ok?" Hiccup was so confused.

Astrid quickly got into the bed with Hiccup and she seemed to have instantly fallen to sleep. Hiccup turned so he wouldn't have to face her.

Right before Hiccup finally closed his eyes he heard Astrid mumbling.

"Hiccup." He heard Astrid say quietly.

"Astrid?"

"Hiccup." He heard her say again. She was obviously sleep talking. He tried to ignore it until he felt an arm go around him and a head resting on his neck. He truned as red as a tomato. She had a strong grip on him that he probably couldn't free himself from.

"Dang it. Dang it." Hiccup said quietly trying to free himself but then suddenly got caught in a flashback.

Flashback

"Well done Astrid!" Gobber said as a blue nadder walked slowly back to a chamber. Hiccup was in a little ball and Astrid pointed her ax with splinters of his shield in it towards him.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you!?" She angrily said. Hiccup just looked at her. "Our parent's war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on!" She walked away in anger.

Flashback ends

"They hurt dragons?" Hiccup asked himself. His question didn't get far before he had another flashback.

Flashback

"LEAVING. We're leaving. Let's pack up! It looks like you and me are taking a little vacation... Forever." Hiccup was about to leave Berk with Toothless because he was faced with the task of killing a Monstrous Nightmare. He put on his harness. "Oh man." He sighed.

Hiccup looked up after putting it on and saw Astrid sharpening her ax. He stumbled back "What!? Ah- Ah what are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

"I wanna know what's going on." Astrid said calmly. She hopped off the rock and started walking towards him. "No one just gets as good as you do. ESPECIALLY you." Hiccup was now backing up. "Start Talking! Are you training with someone?"

"Uh. Training?" Hiccup was trying to find his way out of the situation he was in.

Astrid picked him up by the collar. "It better not involve THIS."

"I know, this looks really bad but-" Hiccup was cut off by Astrid throwing him to the ground. Hiccup jumped back up and stopped in front of her. "Alright. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... OUTFITS. So you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go-" Astrid twisted his arm around. "OW. Why would you do that?" Astrid kicked him on the ground.

"That's for the lies." She dropped the handle of the ax on his stomach. "And that, for everything else."

Flashback ends

Hiccup was now becoming scared and angry. Why has Astrid treated him like this? If she cared for him, wouldn't she be nicer to Hiccup? He was about to try and pry her grip off before he had one final flashback.

Flashback

Hiccup was in the great hall after returning the dragons to Berk on the holidays. Astrid walked up to him and said. "I know it must be hard seeing everyone here with their dragons." Hiccup managed to bring back every dragon except his own. Toothless. He started to miss his best friend and Astrid cupped his face with both hands and stared into his eyes. "But you really did do a wonderful thing. Thank you." She quickly pulled him in and kissed him in front of the whole tribe. She only gave him a quick peck on the lips before bringing him into a deep hug.

"Astrid, where did Toothless go?"

"I don't know." Astrid responded. Astrid suddenly noticed Toothless walk into the hall. Hiccup's back was to the door so he couldn't see him. She had a plan. "Wow. Wouldn't want to be you right now." Hiccup looked confused. "You managed to bring everyone's dragons back except your own!" Hiccup then got a little annoyed.

"You're not helping Astrid." Hiccup said only to meet her overjoyed face. She pushed him causing him to turn around facing his dragon.

"Toothless!" The two both ran and gave each other a hug.

Flashback ends

Hiccup didn't know what to think anymore. Astrid was so confusing. Was Viggo right about her? Did she only use him to gain dragon knowledge and take Toothless? But she didn't seem like the type that would stab you in the back. Astrid managed to fall asleep but Hiccup wasn't as lucky. He couldn't take it anymore. In the morning, he needed to settle this once and for all.

* * *

What will Hiccup do? How will he settle this? Story is almost over!


	5. Chapter 5

Switching Sides

Second last chapter! Hiccup still doesn't know who is right!

* * *

Chapter 5: Pressure

Hiccup never had a wink of sleep the whole night. He just laid in bed with Astrid who was latched onto him. His head was filled with so much stress. He had to leave and try and collect his thoughts. Astrid woke up smiling had probably the most peaceful sleep she's had in a while.

"Morning." Astrid greeted.

"Oh. Good morning." Hiccup tried to sound polite. "Have a good sleep?"

"Ya. I felt so relaxed. It's been a long time since I have actually slept peacefully." Astrid admitted.

"That's good." Hiccup replied.

The two got up to go eat breakfast. Astrid had made breakfast for both herself and Hiccup. She made eggs and toast over a fire. It took her a half an hour to make it but she was willing to be patient with it. She wasn't the best cook in the world but she wanted to surprise Hiccup and show him that she really loves him.

Astrid POV

*It's done! Hiccup will love this!* I thought. I raced to his bedroom on the top floor of his hut. "Hiccup! I made breakf-" No one was there. "Hiccup?" I looked around and he was nowhere in sight. "He must've taken Toothless for a flight." I told myself. My worry picked up when I saw Toothless get up from his rock bed. Hiccup was gone and no one knew where.

I flew Stormfly as quickly as I could to find Hiccup. "He better have not gotten himself hurt. Because if he did get himself hurt, I'll beat whatever strength is left in him for scaring me." Stormfly acknowledged Astrid with a squawk.

*Hiccup POV*

I had to get away from everything and everyone. I found a nice cliff to relax myself. It had a beautiful view of the ocean and was really quiet. Or so I thought.

"Hello Hiccup." I turned around to see Viggo standing behind me.

"Hey." I said in a neutral tone.

"So how's the rescue coming along? I trust you've caught up with Toothless."

"Ya. You were right about Toothless loving me more than anything." I replied.

"You've fallen for Astrid again haven't you?" He said so suddenly.

"What? No way! She betrayed me!" I lied. I was starting to believe that Astrid might not be exactly what Viggo said she is. The truth was I did find her extremely beautiful.

"Good. Because if you fell for her again, this plan wouldn't work." Viggo replied.

"What's the plan anyway? You never told me what the full plan was." I said curiously.

"We save Toothless, kill the riders or severely injure them causing them to live with regret." Viggo said with a way to calm of a voice. Viggo changed from a friendly guy to a guy who I now had to be careful around.

"Kill? I can't kill! That's not who I am!" I replied in horror.

"So you have gained some knowledge of who you are again?" I saw his hand inch towards the handle of his sword. Not by much though. Why is he doing that?

"Yes I have actually. I found out that I have a gift when it comes to dragons and that I've freed them from a giant colossal dragon AKA the Red Death." I replied.

"Good. That's great news. This'll help you fight the riders who betrayed you." He smiled.

"HICCUP!" I heard Astrid scream. She leaped off of her dragon onto the ground pulling her ax out in one swift motion. "Don't touch him!" She yelled at Viggo.

"Don't worry Astrid, I won't touch him. But he'll touch you. For what you did to him." Suddenly one of his guards grabbed Astrid so she was helpless. Viggo handed me a sword. "The honor is all yours Hiccup. END this."

I walked closer to Astrid with the sword in my hand. Astrid was thrown to the ground. She looked deep into my eyes and he saw fear. She was afraid. She looked pale and she could barely breathe. I raised the sword above my head closing my eyes before I heard. "Hiccup." I opened my eyes slowly looking into her deep blue eyes. "I'm sorry. This was my fault. I failed to protect you." She said as a tear escaped her eye.

*Normal POV*

Astrid closed her eyes expecting the cold blade to enter her heart. She waited for the pain to start and she knew that she'd get one last look at the one she loved before she would pass on into Valhalla.

Nothing Happened.

Astrid looked up at Hiccup who was just standing there clearly having more memories return.

"Why can't I see through this!?" Hiccup snapped. "I don't know who is lying and who is right!" Hiccup started to cry but still freaking out. "Astrid! You kissed me! You hit me! You beat me up! You protected me! I will not hurt you!" Hiccup screamed and threw the sword on the ground.

*Astrid POV*

I couldn't believe I thought Hiccup would even think about hurting me. I felt myself getting scared for what Viggo would do.

"I JUST CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Hiccup was still screaming. I ran and tried to hug him but he backed off.

"Hiccup?" I asked not even caring that there were hunters surrounding me.

"NO! I- Ju- Just Stop! I don't know who to believe! I just can't take this anymore!" Tears were flying out of his eyes. I saw his eyes turn towards the cliff again. My stomach got sick. No. He's not.

"Hiccup? What are you doing?" I almost screamed back. He took a few steps towards the edge of the cliff.

"I WON'T CHOOSE THE WRONG SIDE THIS WAY!" He screamed. He is going to jump!

"HICCUP! NO! DON'T DO IT!" I screamed and Viggo just stared in shock.

"I'm sorry Astrid."

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! Find out what happens next! There is one last chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Switching Sides

Last chapter! This is how the story ends! Hope you all enjoyed it so far! Thanks for all the reviews and as always, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Together

*Astrid POV*

Hiccup was about to jump! What is he thinking!? I saw him on the edge of the cliff looking out at the ocean. I wanted to jump and grab him but any sudden moves could make him jump. I moved slowly towards him hoping he didn't see me and that Viggo wouldn't try and kill me while my back was turned.

"This world." Hiccup began. "It's filled with lies and cruelty." Hiccup was saying with tears slowly coming down his face. "One person saves my life while the other watches. Then the other person shows more concern and affection than the one who saved my life." I couldn't stand hearing him depressed. Hiccup wasn't like that!

"Hiccup. Please." I said softly trying to get him to back away from the ledge. I was crying but I didn't want him to know.

"I don't deserve this!" Hiccup shouted. My heart was beating faster and faster. "WHICH ONE OF YOU IS LYING!?" He screamed.

"Hiccup, I would never lie to you!" I didn't hold back my tears anymore. Maybe him seeing me making myself vulnerable would get him to think twice what he was about to do.

"Viggo? What about you? TELL ME!" Viggo just stood there and he finally snapped out of his shock and responded,

"Back away from the ledge Hiccup. We can't save Toothless if you're gone." Viggo made a crucial point. For once I wanted Hiccup to listen to Viggo. Even though Viggo was asking for him to join him, at least he would be safe.

"IT'S OVER!" Hiccup shouted and turned back towards the ledge.

"HICCUP!" I lunged forward after him.

*Hiccup POV*

I took one last deep breath and raised my right leg and let my body weight carry me onto the point of no return. 'I'm finally leaving this world to Valhalla. Goodbye world.' I let myself fall. I felt the wind against my head. Suddenly I hit the ground, pain shooting through my back and I opened my eyes.

The sky was blue. I was laying on soft grass. Was this it? It looks so peaceful. I went to move but found the pain still in my back. I turned my head to find the blonde viking on her hands and knees staring at my face with a shocked face.

"Astrid?" How was I alive?

"Hiccup?" Was her only response.

"Did you pull me back from falling?" She nodded her head. It made sense! She pulled me back and I still fell but not forwards off the cliff, but backwards onto a few stones. She obviously moved me onto the grass nearby! "You were the truthful one!" I smiled and I saw her smile back. "Astrid, I'm Sor-" She cut me off the the biggest hug I've ever felt. She looked into my eyes and did something I did not expect.

She kissed me. It wasn't soft but not overly hard. Suddenly I remembered everything. I know who I am! I can remember everything up to this moment! Why did I ever doubt Astrid?

"I love you." She quickly said before reconnecting her lips with mine. I had to tell her I was ok. I quickly broke it and I saw heartbreak in her eyes.

"Astrid! I remember everything! I'm so sorry I doubted you!" I had to quickly get that apology out quickly because she jumped on me and kissed me again.

*Astrid POV*

I finally had Hiccup back and I finally confessed my true feelings for him! My worst nightmare became a dream come true. I pulled his face against mine so he couldn't break the kiss. The kiss lasted for about a whole minute and a half before we broke hearing Viggo's calm voice.

"Shame. Hiccup, you would've made a great hunter. Shoot him. Leave the girl alive." Viggo ordered and I saw the archers aim their arrows at Hiccup I jumped in front of him to protect him.

"You won't hurt him again." I said with hatred in my voice.

"You have 3 seconds to get away before my hunters fire at you too." Viggo threatened.

"Astrid, Run!" Hiccup tried to make me move but I held my ground.

"No Hiccup, I'm not losing you again!" I turned and hugged him waiting for the arrow to go through us granting us a passage to the gates of Valhalla. I heard a roar and I looked to where the sound came from.

"Toothless!" Hiccup gasped. Toothless unloaded a plasma blast in front of the hunters knocking them off their feet. We jumped onto Toothless and drove the hunters off the island.

Ten minutes after, I entered Hiccup's hut and saw him sitting on his bed. "Hey, you ok?" I asked.

"Ya. I just can't believe I wanted to kill myself. That doesn't sound like me does it?" He chuckled. I felt relieved to hear him laugh again. I sat beside him and punched his shoulder. "Ow! You really have to lighten up on that."

"That's for almost killing yourself leaving me alone in this world." I glared at him. He gave an embarassed and regretful look.

"I'm sorry Astrid! I wasn't thinking!" Hiccup was really sorry. I cupped his cheek and slowly kissed him. I held it there until we had to part for air.

"Why? Aren't you mad at me?" Hiccup asked me.

"That's for remembering me and allowing me to kiss you." I smiled at him. He was ok.

"I'm tired. I should probably rest now." Hiccup got into his bed.

"I should too." I climbed in beside him and he immedietly got uncomfortable.

"Uh, Astrid? You know this isn't your bed right?" He was blushing. I smiled

"I know." and snuggled into him. I started fell asleep using his chest as a pillow. I couldn't have felt better about myself. Right before I drifted off into a deep sleep I heard him whisper in my ear.

"I love you too. Always have, always will."

The End

* * *

Happy ending! Thanks for reading! I'll be making a new story hopefully soon! Love you all!


End file.
